crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Danthrall
"'You will know never to cross me again.... or your doom will be swift.'" ''Overview "''When there is no more war, when Humanity no longer is in danger.... I'll finally rest in peace." Danny in an interview of his career Lieutenant Colonel Danny-048 was a SPARTAN-II Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He was known for using almost every piece of UNSC equipment, ranging from standard Marine/Army Trooper combat suits, to OSDST armor and drop pods, to the SPI Armor utilized by the Spartan-III's, and most notably the HAYABUSA Armor system. He was also well known for being one of the top ten Spartans (of any category) in experience and usage of Covenant technology, and currently the most skilled in Forerunner. However, encounters with the parasitic organism known as the Flood have provided light evidence that his phsycology was perhaps affected by encounters with the biological terror. One of his wishes is to begin a family before his time in life is over, claiming he has the best name for a son. It is not known now how his view of the Flood are. It has been quite many years since he has encountered them, and him in his Promethean state could easily whipe out a horde of them; only time will tell. ''Childhood and Training'' SPARTAN-II 048 was born on Emerald cove on April 2, 2511. He was placed into the Spartan-II Program's first Generation of Super soldiers. As they trained, Danny-048 was not the brightest Soldier around, but he got the job done. He had a lesson well learned from CPO Mendez in 2518 after he attemted to cheat on one of the training grounds. He was deliberately distanced himself from the rest of the team for the next 8 years... in the sense of him avoiding them whenever he could. He would always sit alone in the mess hall, had his own locker row in the armory, and even his own corner of the Barracks the Spartans used while on Reach. Even during the Spartan-II's Augmentations, he was one of the first that was affected by the surgery, causing a sense of lonliness. This unfortunately caused him to be used in separate missions, which greatly distraught his teammates, as they all really cared for him, even when he faltered, which was something he did often. ''Military Career He was the only exeption to the 'rule', "Spartans are never sent on any EASY jobs." He spent almost 5 an d a half years on the UNSC Frigate "Helm of Dawn" since the Spartan's Graduation, doing minor jobs for the UNSC against the Rebel Insurrection. It was only until January of 2530 that he had truly proved to himself that he was worthy of earning his fellow Spartans' respect... when he was deployed to Eridanus, and managed to take out a small deployment of covenant before he witnessed the planet's Glassing above orbit. After this, he was finally brought back into field operations with his team; he had become a part of the team again. He worked with his team throughout the Human-Covenant war, after the Spartan program was made public. He was well-known for participating in the Harvest Campaign, the battle of Jericho VII (Where he and his team executed a force of over a thousand grunts), and The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV as a member of SPARTAN Red Team. Additional battle data reveals an operation in 2551, where he was observed helping civilians after the engagement in the asteroid belt of Coral. Fall of Reach Before the battle of Earth, he was tasked with revealing to Naval intelligence of his survival during the Fall of Reach, and he provided this with detail: ''In 2552, The Covenant began their assault on the military fortress of Reach. Spartan Danny-048 and his fellow other Spartans of Red team were assigned to protect the Orbital Gun Generators. Upon Atmospheric entry, he was seperated from his team in freefall. About 18 minutes later of wandering around searching for his team, he linked up with Delta team as they took the Warthogs from one of the generator complexes to CASTLE BASE. On the way to CASTLE, however, Delta team was assaulted by a Covenant force. Danny-048 was still attempting to link up with his team when he was assaulted by a Jackal team, who attacked him with their long-range particle beam rifles. Immediately, his suit shields began to malfunction, but he evaded them and continued to attempt to link up with the other Spartans. Spartan-048 managed to link up with a small fireteam of Marines, which he assisted them in hijacking a few "Assault" Wraiths, variants of the mortar tanks made to be faster and lighter. With these vehicles, they cleared their way out of the targeted zones, proceeding closer to CASTLE Base. They did manage to pick up a few wounded ODST's... however, Danny-048 never managed to link up with his fellow Spartans. Because of his experience in Covenant tech, he managed to repair a downed Spirit Dropship and used it to sneak aboard a smaller Covenant vessel during the confusion of the Covenant Assault carrier that was demolished by the Nuke Joshua, Kelly, and Fred used. ''Aftermath behind Reach/Outer System Conflict They evaded detection for the remaining duration that the vessel remained to glass Reach; as they discovered the Ship was entering the planet's orbit, they started to operate stealthily to overtake it. Instead of having the other Covenant ships break quarantine and fire upon the boarded ship, the Ship Master decided to move his ship into another system, where they could handle the boarders without hinderance and fear of being fired upon, and if need be, self-destruct the ship to prevent them from using it. However, the team managed to break the connection between the bridge and the engines/reactor section, thus saving the ship from bridge detonation. Half the team went to Engineering to prevent a manual detonation while the other half, including Spartan-048, continued to press towards the bridge. On the way, Danny's force encountered a hangar and armory, allowing them access to plenty of weapons and equipment they could use to assault the bridge. With a 7-minute long engagement with the corridor guards the rest of the way to the bridge, the team finally breached the doors to the command room. Upon enterance, Spartan-048's shields managed to get back online, and he fought with 40% more efficiency, engaging the pair of Hunters with his team, and finally forcing the command out of the Bridge. However, the Ship master had already put the ship on a landing course to the surface of an undiscovered planet Flourishing with life and having a near-Earth atmosphere. It was here that the team finally went back to the Hangar to take a Spirit dropship and escape before the covenant killed them off, as they were already worn down; the other team was executed before they got to the bridge, as the Ship master suspected they'd all go there to keep the ship from self-destructing. The team, comprised of Spartan-048, 2 ODST's, and 3 Marines, used the Dropship as their place of residence, evading the Covenant for the next three days. They managed to use Guerilla tactics and capture small scout teams' weapons and equipment, in some cases vehicles, scout teams sent out to find and exterminate them. Eventually, they had enough equipment to take a small Covenant outpost deployed on the surface, and with this, began to take more territory, little by little. They continued to irritate the Covenant presence for the next week. However, their ultimate goal was to retake the covenant vessel and somehow link back up with the UNSC. After intercepting a Covenant communications channel, they discovered the Covenant leadership wanted the ship for other uses (Particularly, it was one of the ships assigned to the fleet operating with the Unyielding Hyrophant), and the Covenant force there had five days to eliminate the Spartan's team and finish the job of exterminating all remaining Demons; if they could not do this, they had to leave them on the planet and link up with Covenant forces. Additional interceptions revealed why the ship remained on the surface; the battle in the engine room damaged the critical systems enough to force them to put down the ship for repairs; coincidentally, the repair would take five days before they could lift off. With only Five days left before they were stranded, the team decided to pull out all the stops and get to the Vessel as soon as possible. They managed to get to it in 3 days, but had to spend another whole day simply breaking through the Gravity lift defense. Eventually, with only Two Marines at his side, Danny-048 boarded the vessel once more. Aboard the vessel, the team soon discovered that there was something else they didn't manage to intercept from the communications; the Covenant were battling with something else. In the Gravity lift bay, all they saw were dead covenant troops. A surprise attack from Covenant Stealth elites left Spartan-048 without any teamates, but he killed this team and proceeded to go to the Bridge. On the way, he saw entire Covenant fireteams battling another force, ignoring him entirely. He assumed it was a rebelling Covenant force, and continued nearly uncontested to the Hangar bay, where Covenant forces finally realized the significance of him again, and soon he had to fight his way through to the bridge. The ship lifted off the surface of the planet, and curiously, the ship began glassing the planet. Danny-048 managed to get to the bridge, engaging Special Operations all along the way from the hangar. The Special operations, unlike the rest of the vessel, were tasked to ignore the other enemies unless they endangered the bridge, specifically targeting the Spartan. They managed to damage certain circuits of his armor before failing their mission. Upon getting to the bridge, 4 Ultras engaged him, in an 8 minute battle that ended with a lot of jackal shield generators being blown, several depleted energy weapons, and Spartan-048 prevailing. The Ship Master then engaged the Spartan Sword-to-hand, which lasted nearly 3 minutes long. Much of the bridge's instuments were damaged before Danny finally gained the upper hand, taking the sword of the Ship master. The Elite warned that the enemy was not covenant, and would soon take over the ship. The Spartan then used the energy sword and killed the Ship master, taking the ship into slipspace on course to UNSC terriroty. He then went to the Engineering suite, which was just repaired; on the way, the power lines were severely damaged, causing the lights to go out in the corridors. All along the way, he heard noises of something not Covenant, and was attacked from several directions. He has no memory of the things that he saw flashing ahead of him with his helmet lights, only remembering the Covenant fireteams that he ran into that fought the things as he ran. When entering the engine room, he initiated the self-destruct and proceeded to the hangar. He ran across pools of hot plasma as energy lines began to burst from heavy reactor pressure. Danny-048 then got to the hangar, taking a Seraph fighter and used it to fly out of the ship as it exited slipspace. As the ship entered normal space, it was then engaged by the UNSC Piston, who assumed the ship came from Reach. The ship never self-destruced, as it was obliterated by the frigate. Danny-048 then contacted the ship with the seraph's communications; he was finally brought back into UNSC command. After this incident, he decided to change his name to Danno-048. After Reach On his return to Earth, it was around the same time Spartan '''Blue Team '''was in the Insurrectionist asteroid belt around Eridanus, which was just before Operation: First Strike''. He observed the first testing of the MJOLNIR Mk VI, watching on board a UNSC Destroyer in orbit around Earth as Maria-062 demonstrated it's ability. Even so, John-117 was the first to actively use the suit. After this, he was placed into a position similar to Church; a Spartan-II with Naval combat training. Danno began training in usage of UNSC Ships and strategies. Here, he gained heavy inspiration from the late Captain Jacob Keyes. ''1st invasion of Earth Danno was stationed on the UNSC Orbital Defense Platform ''Athens just before the Covenant invaded. Luckily, he was on board a departing Pelican moments before it's detonation due to a Covenant Bomb. From here, he helped to defend another UNSC MAC platform, Paris, before being deployed to Earth around the same time as John-117 in an unfinished MJOLNIR mk VI suit. Danno was deployed to New Mombassa, on the other side of the city from John-117 was deployed. After around an hour of conflict there, and reinforcing the already strong defense there, he was quickly extracted and deployed to Zanzabar Island, retaking Wind Power Station 7 in a 12 minute long skirmish with the Covenant. After that, he was redeployed in New mombassa, where the defenses he helped to strengthen were beginning to fail. He managed to destroy 2 Scarabs, 4 AA towers, and a massive horde of Covenant soldiers before he was extracted via Pelican, completing his mission in keeping his section of the City from being taken. The Pelican was set to return to Bravo Base on Madagascar for preparing to board the Prophet of Regret's Carrier; however, while flying from New Mombassa, Danno witnessed the city take massive damage from the In-Atmosphere slipspace insertion of the Carrier. He was unable to return to the city and support others. Danno was redirected to New York City, United States, where he was given a new directive by High Command; He was to present ideas for new weapons, vehicles, base layout plans, and was also briefed on information of the UNSC Spirit of Fire; his new mission was to be a part of a salvage party to find out what happened to the Vessel, and retreive any information they could possibly have. Two days before the operation began, the Covenant made a second invasion on Earth. ''2nd Invasion of Earth Preparing for defense in Misriah Armory on Mars, he received the rest of the additions to the incomplete Mk VI armor he wore in the First Battle of Earth; he was then redeployed in parts of Asia against a scout covenant force, before traveling by air in response to The Prophet of Truth's Fleet over Voi. However, the air force was shot down over India. Fighting with ODST's against the small covenant deployment there, he was then flown to Voi just before the Portal's activation; here, he assisted the UNSC and Covenant Separatists in defeating the Flood infection. After this, he stayed on Earth, briefly seeing John-117 one last time aboard The UNSC ''Forward Unto Dawn before being extracted and flown back to New York City, where he received some armor upgrades and new equipment, assisting in organizing a plan in defense of Earth against the coming Second Flood Invasion. Working Directly under Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood, Danno was given waves and waves of work; organizing troops, prepping equipment, setting up defenses, and the like; he was assisting in doing this in places from San Fransisco, California, to Saudi Arabia, before finally being set back in Voi. Here he waited with the rest of the battleforce there for the Flood's return; however, it never came. With the front section of Forward Unto Dawn arriving with the Arbiter, and the remaining ships of the Covenant Separatists followi ng, the Human-Covenant War was declared to be over. Danno assisted then in the medical assistance of wounded UNSC soldiers for around 2 months before finally being allowed to rest himself. Instead of resting, however, he went throughout the many Spartan training facilities on Earth to improve his skills, before taking off combat training for a good 6 months on board the UNSC Orbital Defense Platform, Cairo. Roleplay adventures (See below) Return to the UNSC ''Infinity'' Danno-048 was called upon to serve in the UNSC once more. He was one of the many Spartan commandoes aboard the UNSC Infinity, possiby to help assisting the other Spartan-IVs in their training, or perhaps for some other purpose. Previously, Danno decided against becoming a Sartan-IV Because he believed it was going to offset his history and his 'family', so to speak, of the other Spartan-IIs. He changed his name back to his previous designation, Danny-048. He then was aboard the UNSC Infinity, as this ship, the most powerful ever forged by human hands headed out to the shield world Requiem. On board the Infinity on the way to Requiem, he assisted in training the Spartan-IVs aboard the training deck, where he learned some new UNSC techniques. This is where he used his new suit of MJOLNIR Generation 2 armor (Currently Recruit). His favorite weapons were the M739 LMG and the Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920; his favorite vehicles were the new Pelican variant, the Mantis walker, and, whenever he got the chance to use one one once or twice, a Mammoth transport. He was on Spartan-IV Red team during the training simulations. ''Afterward Danny then had somehow returned from Requiem after the events of Halo 4 took place. He has not yet explained, however it is most likely he returned with the Infinity upon it's arrival at Earth. He has obtained a heavy interest in Forerunner technology since then. Danny was then exibiting a very odd habbit of spending less time with the main group; now it's obvious why. He seemed to be purchasing all the latest tech from the UNSC that he could obtain, along with looking around for Forerunner constructs. This might have worried some, as he hadn't been in much contact with the others except for Marq, who didn't receive much information about him now anyway. Survival games Some time ago, Danny, along with the other main characters, was teleported into a series of survival games by the entity known as "'Deus Ex Machina'." He was unable to use one of his MJOLNIR suits or his newer 2nd Generation armor suit; however, he was carrying in his pocket a small Forerunner device that contained augmented armor similar to his 2nd generation suit; he activated it so he would not be unprotected during battle. However, due to being cut off from his bunkers, he could not summon any weapons, so he utilized a scavenged MA5D Assault Rifle from a fallen Spartan. He was the one that suggested to Yoko that they, and the others of the group, should go against the rules and work together, to which she agreed. He was reluctant to attack any UNSC forces at that point because he still had connections to them; he suggested to Yoko that he distract them while the rest of the group evades when next they encounter UNSC units. However, the UNSC did not recognize him in the Forerunner armor, and attacked him and the group anyway. Leaving a life behind Upon being attacked by UNSC Marines and ODSTs, Yoko, Danny, and a few others fought to hold against them. Suprisingly, it seemed as if Danny gained a slightly different fighting style; his movements were simple, yet complex at the same time. This did not make matters better for him; after the Master Chief himself, John-117, appeared and attacked, the legendary figure managed to kill Sparky. Yoko then became enraged, and tore off and smashed the Spartan's head. This left Danny extremely dumbstriken, as one of his brothers he swore to fight with when he was very young was brutally murdered. Yet he knew that Yoko was his best chance for survival; he continued to fight with her. Soon after, another fireteam of Marines appeared; this one lead by the fastest Spartan, Kelly-087. After a brief brawl with Yoko, she was easily defeated; her speed was not enough. Danny then got her at pistol gun-point, and tried to convince Kelly to switch sides and join with him, with the group; to show her the UNSC is not the best system there, to show her places he had been, and to be together like in childhood. However, she decided her duty was a higher priority, and was ready to attack Danny back, before Yoko killed her too. At this point, Danny began suffering mentally: Kelly was one of his closest friends in the Spartan program, as she looked after him. With her and most of the other caring ones for him, like John and the rest of the Spartans, dead or gone, he finally was torn away from the UNSC. His life he was given, all his time training, the death of the others of the program over the years, and the betrayal of friendship made by Kelly, made him turn his back on everything he had built up. He was now ready and willing to kill anyone in the UNSC to get whatever the group needed done. When Yoko began discussing what they should do next, they were suddenly attacked by a sniper. Danno recognized the way the attack came, because he'd grown up with the attacker all his life: Linda-053. He immediately told Yoko that he was going to take care of it, and that she should stay away. He found Linda after some painstaking work, and let all his anger out. He tossed Linda at where Yoko was, forming a large crater. He jumped the distance and landed on her, crushing much of her armor. He took her combat knife: His last words to her were: "I'm sorry...." and he forced the blade up her lower jaw. His Stoic personality being fed by all this destruction, he salvaged Linda's BR85 HB Battle Rifle and used that in conjunction with the MA5D and M6H he obtained earlier. He helped Yuno find Yuki, but took some damage after several nearby bombs were detonated. They were then attacked by shadow creatures; Yuno stayed behind while a horde attacked her so Danny could escape. He ran and hid in despair and sorrow, and was attakced by another creature; he was just barely being saved by Yoko. Then Yuno was found and revived; he gave special thanks to her for her courage and nobility. He was with Yoko as she finally found Deus Ex Machina; he planned on killing Machina himself, for all he did to change Danny, but Yoko did it before Danny could do a thing. They were then returned to their universe, where Danny has gone out alone back to one of his bunkers....... Soon after the Survival games, Danny received word that the spartans he encountered, along with some of the other more difficult enemies, were illusions created by the Deus Ex Machina. He still, however, has left his life in the UNSC behind. New Occupation Danny has been mysteriously losing access to his storage bunkers. Somehow, they've disappeared off his system, and when he investigated, they were either looted or completely obliterated. He currently only has 5 Bunkers left, of which he is moving all their equipment to a reserve he found on a lush planet near Church's island. According to the UNSC, he is still serving them. He gained access to training a small group of Spartan-IVs, of which will be loyal to him, and will defend his new home once he has it constructed. Some time after the reappearance of Deus Ex Machina, Danny attempted to intervene. However, he did not arrive in time to save Yuno or Evil Yoko, but managed to keep Yoko from committing suicide and assisted her in eliminating Deus once and for all. After he kept Yoko from initiating her own doom, he had her insert a device into his skull, which initiated a change in his Forerunner armor, modifying itself to make him faster, stronger, increased his height, and caused his armor to glow a much brighter Blue. He utilized a newer weapon his upgraded armor allowed access too, a Forerunner Sniper Rifle, that proved to be moderately affected, but Yoko was the one to kill Deus again. Ever since this, his armor eventually reverted to it's default blue version again. The device is still in his head. He mourns greatly for Evil Yoko and Yuno. Prometheus Finally, Yoko decided to kill off members of the UNSC. Her first target was the UNSC Infinity. Danny decided to join her, and utilized the Orange setting of his armor once more. She teleported them on board, Danny activating the Promethean armor again. This time, he did well to eliminate nearly as many of the personnel as Yoko did. He then separated from her while she set the device to destroy the ship, and he proceeded to the bridge, cutting down any opposition. Below is the detail of his mission: He proceeded through nearly endless corridors towards the bridge. With any opposition he encountered, he eliminated it swiftly with either Light Rifle, Scattershot, or with his Telekinetic grip. With a long hallway filled with several Spartan-IVs and ODSTs, he summoned a pair of autoturrets and used a Binary rifle to pick them off. Eventually, when he got to the bridge, he found that Yoko had teleported the crew out of there. However, there were still many Marine guards and Spartan-IV elites within. He utilized a hardlight blade to cut them down, then set a message for the UNSC to broadcast before the ship was destroyed. He then returned to Yoko, and they escaped as the ship was detonated, soon followed by all UNSC receiving this message: ''"Greetings..... all members of the United Nations Space Command. To all those whom consider The Defense Force your protectors: "You have been greatly decieved. "They have Lied to me about my past. My origin. My place in this Universe. "They have told me I am Human. They have told me I am to protect and serve. They raised me to believe I was one of them. "But it was a lie. All a lie. "I have discovered that I was raised from the gene-seed of your Forefathers. The one whom had come previously, and demolished the location of 'New Phoenix', whom came to claim you all for his army.... the one known as 'The Didact'... "I was raised from his Gene-seed. Born into this universe from the combined DNA of Human and Forerunner to develop a stronger soldier. "I have discovered all I am is a mere lab rat grown from the biology of your own species and the capabilities of the former caretakers of the galaxy. "And there are others like me... "I will liberate those whom are like me. And I will eliminate those responsible. "And in due time, fellow Humans.... you will know to never cross me again. "Or your doom will come swiftly." Ever since this broadcast, the UNSC has recognized that Danny is in fact a Forerunner-Human hybrid; they have labeled him as a Terrorist and a Rogue Spartan. They consider him an extreme threat that must be dealt with swiftly and aggressively. He is now truly alone; no longer with his brother and sister Spartans, no information of his Human family, which are most likely dead, and very very little of his Forerunner heritage; even if his "father" could be found, he would likely be considered a villain and he would have to remove his life or have his own removed in the attempt. All he has now are his allies in the adventure group; this has made his previous interest in starting a family a desire he feels must be fulfilled before his death comes. ''Building an army Danny has stopped ranting on about "Fulfilling the Mantle of Respinsibility" for now; however, he is still somehow forming an army of Prometheans, something which he has not explained how he has done. Additionally, Danny has managed to retrieve a small Forerunner vessel that could be classified as a Frigate. It's capabilities exceed those of any in the UNSC or Covenant, competing with some of the UCR's standart destroyers. Current Locaction At the moment, Danny is no longer living on Church's island in one of the guest rooms; he has made his own home/fortress on another island far off, and in return Danny gave him an increased force of Prometheans, 6 of each class, but told Church he could take more if he wanted or needed them. Danny also had perviously found an empty Cryptum buried in the rock underneath Church's island, bringing it out via mental command when the island was attacked by the UNSC. With the assistance of a large Teleportation unit Church provided, he phased on board into the command center, and jammed the UNSC from taking The ''Liberator's ''blueprints while simultaneously awakening the dormant Prometheans aboard and sent them through the teleporter on Church's Island. However, he only got to sending about 60 Sentinels before the battle was finished, and so he came through the teleporter once more and sent the Cryptum under the ocean. He sent his most noble Promethean Knight Commander to lead a large team of Prometheans, of all classes, to the island church mentioned, with one of the designs he picked from the Cryptum's database and materials sent from Church. Danny's island fortress was finished in around 3 days. It is here he has moved all of the possessions of his he managed to save from the rest of his Bunkers before they could be plundered by whomever is raiding them. 'Liberation and capture' When Church moved to rescue his parents from an Insurrectionist colony, he called upon Danny's assistance to aid him. Danny answered without hesitation, his ship, The ''Judjement, arriving in the system in 4 minutes. From atmosphere, his ship deployed a small squad of Promethean Knights, lead by a Knight Lancer, to aid Church, Evo, a small squad of Spartan-IVs and Joker-066. However, as soon as they cleared out the Rebels and got to Church's/Evo's parents, a fleet of ships from the Hand of Tonitrui faction appeared to take the Judgement. A large battle ensued in the sky, as Church called upon the Liberator to take out the fleet, Judgement ''moving in beside the ''Liberator to assist. However, despite the massive firepower of both ships combined, plus the unexpected aid of a highly modified Covenant Banshee that appeared from Slipspace, the Hand of Tonitrui fleet just had too many numbers on their side; eventually, the Liberator's ''starboard Point defense weapons were destroyed by a suicidal Covenant Cruiser, allowing the Jiralhanae Army Commander's personal, heavily altered Destroyer to move in broadside with the ''Judgement ''and launch a massive wave of Covenant boarding craft before it's heavy shielding faltered below 10% from the ''Judgement's ''Point defense weaponry. The boarding party consisted first of a wave of nearly 100 Suicide grunts; all but 10 of these perished from the closing walls, light barriers, and opening deck floors before they reached the bridge, where Promethean Knights dispatched the rest of them. Zeta, Church's AI, teleported a team of Spartan-IVs onboard the bridge to assist Danny after an increasing amount of Brutes managed to down all of the Promethean guards. The Spartans successfully managed to hold back an advanced wave of Jump Pack Brutes flying over them to reach Danno, while multiple Brute Stalkers entered under active cammo; the small brute squad was defeated by the Spartans. Despite this, multiple teams of Hunters were sent into the Bridge, flanked by Brute Chieftains wielding Gravity hammers, and once this moment approached the tide of the skirmish had turned. The Modified Banshee, turning out to be the craft of the Elite Headhunter, dealt major damage to a few cruisers of the fleet and the ''Judgement (Attempting to take it down before the Brutes could get a hold of the ship). However, the Elite failed to realize that once the boarding party caught sight of Danny on the Bridge, they had very little concern over the ship itself anymore, going straight for Danny, thinking of him as an advanced Forerunner Sentinel/Promethean. The Hunters and Chieftains were dealt with, but they had weakened and downed enough Spartan-IVs for many more Brutes to have gathered, reinforced by Grunts, Jackals, and a couple more Hunters. This time, Church himself teleported on board after realizing that somehow, the Covenant had jammed Danny's ability to teleport out of the ship, and the ship's own ability to teleport out of the system. He and Danny together made a final stand on board the bridge, Danny using a Scattershot while Church dual wielded Suppressors, and later energy knives, to combat the horde. Unfortunately, this was not enough to stop the horde. While the broadside Destroyer was just starting to release it's second wave of troops (The whole entire boarding party that dealt so much damage to the inner defense being just the first wave), the Jiralhanae Army Commander finally got tired and boarded the ship himself; he entered the bridge with multiple Honor Guard Brutes, using his Powerful Gravity Hammer to knock Church away, and had the Honor Guard Brutes combat Church while the Army Commander himself attacked Danny. Danny, despite being as powerful as he was, was already beginning to tire; having had little experience against the Ferocious, Fresh (As in full stamina, no tiredness) Army Commander, he was felled rather quickly. Danny was knocked back far against the Bridge's Hardlight console, stunned upon impact both from the Gravity hammer and from the high force of impact against the hardlight. Immediately, Church rose up to defend him, but was sucked into and thrown back by the Army Commander's Vortex ability. Then, using a Teleportation field, the Army Commander summoned a whole force of advanced "Flamethrower" Brutes to defend his exit as the Army commander went to take Danny. Danny, in his last few minutes of being with the Adventure Group (For now), saw Mari enter the Bridge Just at that moment, retracting his helmet to look at her one final time before he was taken.... she noticed then his eyes changed from the orange they had been for nearly a month to the old, cold blue they used to be when he first started using his original Forerunner armor. Danny was then taken by the Jiralhanae after Church shouted a promise, telling him he would find Danny as soon as he could. The Judgement, having been held up off the ground by the Liberator's Gravity lift, finally fell and impacted the surface. There it remained until the Liberator ''could use it's Gravity beam to tow it back to Danny's Island, where it has remained floating up in the air a few miles above the island. The Hand of Tonitrui fleet, believing themselves to have captured an advanced Forerunner Robot, realised upon Danny's helmet retraction that the construct they had been taking was actually a living creature, whom seemed to possess the traits of both Forerunner and Human. They left the system with their captor. It is not known what they are currently doing to him.... 'Rescue' Eventually, with the assistance of the Spirit of Fire and Exon and Bad Company forces, The UCR sent a small fleet that managed to rescue Danny. The UCR had Marq lead a team composed of Church, Evo, Headhunter (After his arrival and alliance), the Three Spartans from the Spirit of Fire, Stacker, and others. After arriving at the Jiralhanae homeworld of Doisac, where the Hand of Tonitrui were keeping Danny, the allied force managed to demolish it's 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Defense fleets. These fleets were composed of many smaller ships, moderate numbers of cruiser-type ships, and a small number of drednaught ships, respectively. Once the force deployed ground forces, they took on the Jiralhanae on the planet's surface; They managed to somewhat easily carve through the Brute defense force. In the first Covenant Base encountered, the Jiralhanae Army Commander was interrogated after losing a battle with Church and Evo; after revealing Danny's location, the Army Commander was then killed. After blasting through the other bases, and many, many brute units, including waves of Banshees and vehicles such as Ghosts, Brute choppers and Prowlers, and Wraiths, the ground force eventually got to a large crater surrounded by a mountain system, with a massive Covenant Fortress in the center. However, before they could proceed, the ground force was easily destroyed by an advanced tribe of the Jiralhanae that used Sonic weaponry. Even so, the team managed to hold their ground before all the ground foundations were demolished; with the assistance of Church, Stacker, and Headhunter, Marquis managed to kill the clan leader and find the whereabouts of Danny. As they blasted their way back towards the Fortress and breached it, they went through it, chamber by chamber, slaughtering any Brutes in their way, and tearing down any defense, to find him. For hours they fought through waves of Grunts, Jackals, Hunters, Brutes, and as they went deeper, Drones, Combat-fitted Engineers and even derranged and enslaved Elites. The team got to the lower levels, where they found multiple torture and interrogation chambers, filled with humans, Elites, a couple Jackals, one or two Brutes from opposing clans, and many other species. Sotophirus decided it best to release any living occupants at the invaders; whoever was left of Marines, Hellbringers, ODSTs, and Bad Company soldiers were mostly torn apart by the waves of ravaging prisoners, who were also tearing Each other apart along with the invading team. Despite this, the team managed to eliminate all these prisoners, and went into the next level. Here, they encountered nothing but hives upon hives of drones, the deeper they went, the stronger the drone variants, with more energy shielding and more powerful weapons. They also cleared through chambers filled with augmented Brutes, and Super Heavy Hunter units with Plasma throwers, energy shields, and increased size and strength. Once all these were cleared through, the final chamber was left to clear through. In here, nearly 40 Chieftains awaited them in a room filled with sarcophoguses, similar to the storage chamber of the Arbiter armor on High Charity. All of them were filled with Jiralhanae war heroes, Elite legendary warriors, two Prophets whom were preserved for the purpose of leading a new Covenant, and one of them, containing Danny. When they finally opened the pod containing Danny, they found him horribly injured; all of his armor removed, his Combat skin torn from cuts made with Plasma blades and Plasma arc welders, and Jiralhanae blades; burns made from heated iron in an attempt to brand Jiralhanae symbols onto his skin (Which were unsuccessful for reasons unknown); and extreme damage to his nervous structure due to their introduction to chemicals that were to numb and force him to answer all the questions they had, and an attempt to get him to become their mindless slave )Had the team been delayed for about 2 days, they might have been successful); and some manner in which they attampted to modify his skeletal structure. A final battle with the Jiralhanae alpha tribe, Sotophirus included, had the team decide it was finally time to leave with Danny. They only managed to kill one aplha jiralhanae before they left, but the Headhunter pursued them as the jirahlahae themselves teleported out to a separate location on the planet; Doisac was then glassed and it's surface bombarded by the fleet in orbit as the team returned with Danny, who was slowly being healed by Marq and recovering by his own healing power. After rescue After this, he decided to take a visit aboard the Daedalus for one visit before he returned home. Here, he witnessed that Grif had a daughter who heavily resembled Yoko, and was his difficulty in being a father as Yuno struggled to try to be a mother figure. It was also here that he discovered her crush on him; after this, he agreed to go out with her. He is currently dating with Yuno, taking a heavy, deep interest in her. However, this sturred up some conflict with his previous girlfriend, Mari. He was deeply distraught by this; however, he decided to stick with Yuno. He has decided to do whatever he can to help Mari find another partner, one that would be far better than him. Notable Capabilities 'SPARTAN-II' '''Skills:' A basic understanding in all the Weaponry and standard vehicles of the UNSC. Additional training was spent in the use of fully automatic weapons; Utilizing two smaller weapons at once, aka "Dual-wielding", such as the M7 Sub-Machine Gun or the M6G Magnum; Medium-to-Long range weapons, like the BR55HB Battle Rifle; Support mounted weapons, like the LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missle Pod; and is potently skilled in the use of Vehicles, Aircraft in particular. He also has a little extra experience in using Covenant tech, perhaps even more than a few Spartan-II's did. Spartan-048 is also very skilled in coming up with daring plans in order to achieve victory. While he is most skilled in tactical planning, He has a little experience in strategic warfare. He is most uncomfortable in situations where nuclear weaponry is required; he once claimed to have friends that have suffered from the radiation of a HAVOK nuclear warhead. Preferred Weapons: 'UNSC' *M6D Pistol *M6H Pistol *M363 Remote Projectile Detonator *M7 Submachine gun: Standard and S variant *H-165 FOM Target Locator *MA5B Assault Rifle *MA5D Assault Rifle *BR55HB SR Batle Rifle *BR85HB SR Battle Rifle *M395 Designated Marksman Rifle *M739 Light Machine gun *Asymetric Recoilless Carbine-920 *AIE-486H Heavy Machine gun *LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missle Pod 'Covenant' *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle *Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle/Improved *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher *Type-51 Carbine *Type-25 Carbine/Spiker *Type-25 Grenade Launcher Once he started using Forerunner equipment, his planning and tactics greatly improved. He managed to figure out how to outsmart any enemies more powerful than he; which aren't too many, given the Forerunner armor. With the Promethean shift, Danno gained the ability to summon weapons and/or constructs of Forerunner origin from any location. He also gained Telekinesis, powerful enough to crush an unarmored person's throat into pulp. His strength and speed greatly increased, and his durability is nearly unbeatable; not only in physical endurance, but his spirit that will never let him give up. He will never wear out until his objective is achieved. Forerunner *Boltshot * *Suppressor * *Light Rifle * *EMP Grenade * *Concussion Grenade * * = Denotes Weaponry that he is currently spending time getting used to. M6D.jpg|Danno-048's Personal M6D MA5B.jpg|Danno-048's MA5B Assault Rifle, which he has used ever since Eridanus Combat knife.jpg|Danno-048's Combat knife BR55HB.jpg|Danno-048's Battle Rifle, issued after The Fall of Reach Mongoose.jpg|Danno-048's Mongoose, issued during the first engagement on Earth Warthof.jpg|Danno-048's Warthog, perhaps his most modified Vehicle Elephant.jpg|Danno-048's downgraded Elephant; once a large troop carrier gun platform, now a mobile command post Hornet.jpg|Danno-048's Hornet, added unguided rockets and belt restraints for passengers on the outer struts Pelican.jpg|Danno-048's Pelican, colored Black for Space and Night Camoflauge Vulture.jpg|Danno-048's large Gunship, around 3 times the size of a standard Vulture and nearly 3 times more powerful Spartan Pistol.jpg|Spartan-048 in an Arctic environment Spartan-II Halo 3.jpg|Spartan-048 fighting the Flood on Earth Spartan-II Dual wielding AR.jpg|Spartan-048 Storming a Forerunner Temple occupied by the Covenant Spartan Railgun.jpg|Danno-048 in his dream of the near-future Blue boltshot.jpg|Danny's Boltshot: Forms from lower back armor Blue suppressor.jpg|Danny's Suppressor: Forms from Left Thigh armor Blue light rifle.jpg|Danny's Light Rifle: Forms from upper back armor Forerunner Armor Danny's new forerunner armor was obtained after his return from Requiem, given to him as a gift from Newly appointed Captain Lasky of the UNSC Infinity. With some small modifications and additions of his own, Danny has upgraded the FOTUS 2nd Generation MJOLNIR suit into a fully functional Forerunner combat skin and armor suit. Combat skin The Combat skin is a component similar to the black undersuit of MJOLNIR armor, but functions as it's own protective suit, generating a thin but strong energy shield more powerful than current MJOLNIR 2nd Generation armor, augmenting his strength and speed by 3 times, and is bullet/stab-proof from nearly any ballistics, metal or plasma blades, including an energy sword. It can be assumed that without the additional armor plates and the energy shielding deactivated, the combat skin can withstand a slash from one of marq's energy blades, but would be heavily torn and damaged as a result. The combat skin is also flexible and comfortable, can be set to either slip from many grips or shred the flesh of those who attempt to grab it, and can alter it's tempurature, is air/water tight, and has the function of altering it's size, but he has never used this as he cannot shrink or grow himself. The combat skin raises his height by about 1.25 centimeters. The combat ckin can also adhere weapons onto it if he so chooses. After the Promethean upgrade, the resiliance and flexibility of the combat skin has increased, and several patches of red and grey have appeared, resembling his muscles and bones, respectively. The augmentations it gave have been tripled, and his shield has increased by half strength, glowing orange when they go down. He once had an arm wrestle with Marq; due to the increased physical strength it granted him plus his own naturally mutated augmentation, he managed to hold against marq until both their arms broke, ending it in a draw. Armor The armor is composed of multiple plates of the thin but strong metallic material that makes up most Forerunner constructs. These armor plates cover his chest, back, hips, thighs, legs, feet, shoulders, collar, arms, and hands. The Armor doubles his combat skin's strength and speed, multiplying his original Spartan augmented strength nearly six times. The armor also augments the shields of the combat skin, allowing him to survive direct hits from Sniper rounds and Rockets or Missiles. However, multiple sustained hits can lower the shield strength. A Direct hit from a tank round is likely capable of downing the shields by half. The armor is assembled onto the Combat skin by some form of magnetism or gravity manipulation device in the combat skin, allowing it to float around his body if he so chooses. Additionally, certain sections of the armor is capable of forming into Forerunner weapons that he can use, or he can use it's same gravitational manipulation/magnetism to stick other weapons on any part of the armor. The same sticking ability can be used with his combat skin. After the Promethean upgrade, the strength and speed of the armor has greatly improved; He is capable of surviving a headshot from a sniper round without the shielding activated. The energy shields of the armor, like the combat skin, are tripled in strength. The armor's lights and shields glow Orange instead of Blue. Weapons With the armor came some weapons Danny is training to use. These weapons are stored/formed from certain portions of his armor. The weapons harness the power of Light in a solid form; truly a formidible form of offense. Below is the list of offensive capabilities the armor grants him: *''Light blade - Forms a cutting instrument from the wrist of either gauntlet (Not both) in any length from 2 inches to 4 feet in length. This device is capable of cutting through most materials except other constructs of Forerunner metal or extremely strong energy devices or super-thick/dense materials. 2/3 equal to the power of Marq's energy blades.'' Promethean - The Light Blade is capable of extending a longer distance, can change shape, glows orange, and is 1/3 more powerful than Marq's blades. *''Forerunner Sidearm device - Dubbed a "Constructor Pistol" by Danny for it's shape and size, it forms a small light blade that discharges small bolts of energy with high damaging power, and has a charge set similar in power to an overcharged Plasma pistol shot, with the same EMP-effect. Has infinite energy but must take time to recharge or cool down if overheated.'' Discarded and left in his main refuge area. *''Sentinel Beam - The Gauntlets of the Armor are fitted with Sentinel Beams that deal light damage with one pulse, but fire in a continuous stream that can bring a staggering amount of pain in a second, usually capable of slicing through armor with about four seconds of continuous contact.'' Has infinite energy but must take time to recharge or cool down if overheated. Promethean - Upgraded energy duration exceeds 3 minutes of continuous use; damage range can have 1/5th the damage of a sentinel beam or 4 times the damage of a sentinel beam. *''Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol/Exotic - The Boltshot is another Forerunner sidearm, more powerful than the 'constructor pistol' but has a limit of ammo. It uses Hardlight as a source of ammunition, and can be set to charge one shot with enough damage to equal one of Marq's energy balls. Forms from the lower-back armor plate on the armor.'' Currently utilizes Orange hardlight and is more powerful. *''Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon - The Suppressor is the Forerunner equivilent to an automatic assault rifle, with a low damage for each individual round but has a rapid firing rate. It is also more accurate and has a longer range than most assault rifles. Like the Boltshot, it has a set limit of ammo and fires hardlight rounds.'' Forms from the left thigh armor plate. '''Currently utilizes Orange hardlight and is more powerful.' *''Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon - The Light Rifle is the Forerunner equivilent to longer ranged, single/burst fire rifles, with a scope that has a zoom function of 6x magnification. When fired from the hip (Not the way Danny uses this weapon) or shoulder, it fires three-round bursts of hardlight rounds that are highly accurate and has a somewhat high rate of fire. When fired while using the scope/zoom function, the setting changes the hardlight rounds to merge into single, larger bolts of hardlight energy, allowing longer distance shots, more accuracy, and higher damage, at the cost of slower firing rate and slightly higher recoil. Forms from the upper back plates. '''Currently utilizes Orange hardlight and is more powerful.' *''EMP grenades - Disables some devices that are shielded from EMP. Forms from slots in the hip armor. *''Concussion grenades - Blasts back armored objects, has enough force to blast apart unarmored or unshielded opponents into a pink mist.'' *''Z-750 Special Application Sniper Rifle'' - ''The Binary Rifle is'' a Forerunner Sniper Rifle. Packs more penetration and damage than ordinary Sniper rifles. Can kill with a single shot to the leg or arm. *''Z-180 Close Combat Rifle/Asymmetric Engagement Mitigator - 'The Scattershot is a Forerunner Shotgun. It is extremely deadly up close; capable of felling a Spartan-II with one blast. *Z-390 High-Explosive Munitions Rifle' '''- The Incineration cannon is a Forerunner heavy weapon that shoots a burst of explosive flaming munitions in a small area. Extremely deadly against any target.'' *Z-040 Attenuation Field Generator - '''The Pulse Grenade generates a small field that drains energy, acting as an emp, then detonates in a powerful concussion wave, eliminating a wide range of targets. Can blast through tank armor. *''Z-5080 Short-Range Spectrum Augmenter/Vision - 'When utilizing his enhanced visor setting on the forerunner armor or Promethean setting, Danny gains Promethean Vision; a setting that allows him to sense shapes and movements through solid barriers. This allows him a sort of X-ray vision to track enemies. *Z-90 Photonic Coalescence Emitter/Aegis - '''From his left arm unit of the Forerunner armor (and either arm for the Promethean armor), Danny can deploy a reinforced Hardlight shield that has about 4 times the strength of his armor augmented shield, providing an extremely strong defense in the Forerunner armor and as a Promethean was nearly impenitrable. The downside is slightly slowed movement, and it only protected the front with Forerunner setting (As his arm had to be in that position for the shield to activate) and only where he can direct his arm with Promethean mode active. Relationships *Marq: A fellow Spartan back in the old days. He was the first to draw Danno into what is now the Adventure group. Considers him a Best friend, would do anything for him or his family. *Church: A fellow Spartan. They are close friends, usually helping each other out very commonly in and outside of battle. He has been a help to Danny in many ways. Would do anything for him in any situation. *Yoko: A very close friend; met sometime later in his time in the adventure group. She has taught him many things, including a better way to drive than even his professional skill with a warthog could compare to; would do anything for her in any situation. *Mari: Met a while back when she was first introduced. Since then, they haven't had much contact, even years later when Danny began to sleep in one of Church's guest rooms. However, she seemed to be developing feelings for him; they were going out. It's become obvious she cares very much for him, and he was getting attached to her as well. They are currently separated, but he still cares much for her. *Yoko (Evil verse): A friend. Doesn't really get much time to talk with her very much, but he still considers her a valuable ally if anything. *Yuno: Girlfriend. He noticed that she, along with his other allies, trusts him very well and would assist him in any matter he could not handle alone. He's noticed that she's taken a deep interest in him, and recently they've been going out. He would do anything for her in any situation. *Alien-King: Friends. An ally he trusts in battle and a very good friend off the combat plane. Sometimes used to go to him for mechanical advice. *Evo: Friends. An ally he trusts in battle, and a friend he will joke around with outside of combat; however, it's not known if he feels any sort of special friendly bonds towards her. *Stacker: Good friends. Can come to rely on him in battle, and is thinking about starting to give him some bacon like everyone else, however he doesn't wish to add too much food to the system. *X: Knows him well. He hasn't yet tried to be an ally with him; perhaps it is because he reminds Danny of some other people he knew who were similar to X. *Ninja: Friends. Once before sort of rivals, they soon became allies. Currently, Danny is getting to know Ninja a little better, and as such sort of looks after the guy. *Grif: Friends. A somewhat reliable ally on the battlefield, Danny's trying to understand the dude a little more. Additionally, Danno-048, despite being a Spartan-II/Forerunner, has had a small number of people he has tried to go out with. Below are the people he has revealed so far to try to connect with in this way: *Savanah: Petty officer 2nd class in the UNSC Army. Brown hair, brown eyes, freckles. Relationship occured during service. Retired. *Jane Kim: Warrent Officer, Pelican Pilot. South Korean herritage. Dubbed the "Weirdest, but quite remarkibly the most enjoyable," relationship he had. Has tried on multiple occaisions to get back with her, all of which she turned down. Relationship occured during service. Active. *Mari Iglesia: Danny's former Girlfriend; At first an awkward encounter because he didn't exactly know what she was until later detailed by her and church. The relationship was young, but may have a more successful revival in the distant future. Gallery MJOLNIR 6.jpg|Spartan-048, holding off Covenant troops after being separated from his squad MJOLNIR 3.jpg|Danno-048 Utilizing a Covenant Boarding craft after it engaged a UNSC Frigate, in which he boarded the Vessel it came from MJOLNIR 1.jpg|Danno-048 Proving himself on the surface of Eridanus; the operation was successful, but the Planet was lost MJOLNIR Overload.jpg|One of Spartan-048's many Armor malfunctions, a total of 26 malfunctions in his carrer, some of which were near-fatal MJOLNIR 2.jpg|Spartan-048 in action Spartan-IIs.jpg|The Spartan-IIs assembled in the Pillar of Autumn's Hangar bay; perhaps the last time they all where assembled. Danny-048 is the 5th farthest on the left row of 6. Arctic Spartan Scorpion.jpg|A Team of Spartans escorting a Scorpion on Reach Danno-048 warthog pelican.jpg|Danno guarding his Warthog as a Pelican drops reinforcements Fotus armor.jpg|Danny wearing his Forerunner armor Danno-048 recruit armor.jpg|Danno's armor on Requiem Danno promethean armor 1.png|Danny in Promethean armor Additional Notes "A highly skilled Spartan with exceptional skills on and off the battlefield; He always paid attention, did what needed to be done, was an extraordinary soldier, and a rare thing, he Loved his Superiors; he always formed strong friendships with his teachers, officers, and instructors. He had a thing for doing the right thing, even when most wouldn't bother doing so. This has offset what people think in his training... being distanced from those he considered his family is something not many can comprehend. Additionally, his reaction to the Flood is not uncommon, but somewhat rare among Spartans; most are able to put aside their fear when their life is in danger. There is a rumor that one time, after a large battle in Saudi Arabia against the Flood, the Spartan was found curled up in a ball in a corner, surrounded by a wall of mangled, decomposed corpses and covered in alien blood, the floor carpeted by the spent shell casings of his weapons. Perhaps ONI needs to redo his Psychological profile, and place him on fronts away from the parasite; but I fear when the time comes, and the Flood attack again, I think we'll need all the Heavily-Armored, Super powered 7-Foot tall walking tanks we can get." Commander Richard Lash ODST.jpg|Danno-048's ODST Armor index.jpg|Danno-048's SPI Armor MJOLNIR Mk VI.jpg|Danno-048's MJOLNIR Mk VI Armor, later repainted. MJOLNIR Mk IV.jpg|Danny-048's MJOLNIR Mk IV Armor MJOLNIR 8.jpg|Danny-048's MJOLNIR Mk V Armor. Halo 4 recruit armor.jpg|Danno-048's MJOLNIR Generation 2 Recruit armor (Aboard the UNSC Infinity). Danno-048 recruit armor.jpg|Danny-048's Armor on the UNSC Infinity after his first paint job. Category:UNSC Category:Halo Fan Characters Category:Spartans Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Military career Category:Forerunner